


How Do You Compose a Symphony?

by toastburs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, canon supplements with little bits of headcanons sprinkled in for fun, fd is dead but found family is forever smile heart, he is alive...... For Now, hey guys are these tags funny?, phil: says something me: WRITE THAT DOWN WRITE THAT DOWN, these are the letters that wil wrote to phil while during his time in the smp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastburs/pseuds/toastburs
Summary: Wilbur promised his father he'd write to him from the moment he set off to a new adventure. It's taken him some time but he's finally begun his composition. The funny thing about letters is that they're not only a way to reach out, but they're also somewhat of a time capsule. Entire moments, thoughts, and feelings encapsulated into several pieces of paper...For better or for worse.But what happens when those letters begin to decline? What is a father to do when all he can do is read? Things started off so well... How did it get here? Where did he go wrong?My attempt at a supplement for the letters that Phil said Wilbur canonically wrote him, causing him to join the server. Mutiple Chapters, showcasing Wilbur's descent into madness and Phil's increasing worry with some fun little headcanons and possibly some prose thrown in there, as a treat.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur/Sally implied SHE'S A NYMPH IN THIS I SWEAR
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Anticipation.

Even the strongest of songbirds must lay their wings to rest.

Wilbur had spent the entire day moving around, getting used to the new land. After a grueling first day, he was finally presented with the opportunity to settle down with a single lantern to illuminate a makeshift room built from dirt. Quill and parchment in hand, the composer raises his baton to begin his beautiful symphony. He is filled to the brim with optimism. His eyes shine with hope and promise. He is eager to share his song with anyone that will listen.

And, with the dim lantern lighting the room: the sound of animals and creatures of the night providing as the beat, he begins.

Quill to parchment. Heart to page.

* * *

* * *

_Hello dear father of mine:_

_I told you I would remember to write, so there’s no need to worry your old head anymore, as I am sure you are filled to the brim with worry about me. ( Which is unfair, by the way. You should know by now that I am an absolute angel, and the fact that you would ever think differently is quite frankly shocking. ) I’ve made it to the Dream SMP without much of an uproar, though I quite frankly don’t plan on staying here for long. I don’t know why, but something tells me that this place isn’t for me. Which is fine, greener pastures and all that._

_I’ve met quite a couple of people, they all live in quite close quarters near spawn. There really isn’t much to note about it. Everyone is kind enough, if a bit pushy about the server rules, which I suppose are understandable. Some things get under my skin, but I suppose that’s how things go. They’re fine, I don’t know really what else to say about them. Tommy is here, a friend of mine, so if I were to wager a guess we’ll keep close enough together for now. With Tommy comes Tubbo who you’re familiar with ( the bloke who we found in the cardboard box, but I shouldn’t have to remind you of this ), as the two are attached at the hip._

_If I were to wager a guess, Tommy would drive you up the wall. I know he does to me, though I can’t help but think of him as a brother. An... Annoying, childish brother with a temper problem and a knack for getting himself into trouble, but a brother nonetheless._

_(Before you say it, no, he does NOT remind you of me. I won’t allow that.)_

_My son and I are safe, which is what is most important. I haven’t seen or talked to Sally since my departure: unfortunately we both found it best to go our separate ways. She’s said that she would rather our Fundy not live a tumultuous life on the sea and I’m inclined to agree. If I’m to be entirely honest, I miss her a great deal. But I know she needs the sea, just as I need the land. I suppose our relationship was always destined to fail, even with her ability to shift. (Here is where I begrudgingly admit you were right: I am not going to fall for a nymph ever again. Swear.) I’m sending her letters like these too, for her travels. Of course, I will also be updating her on how Fundy is doing, as he is also her child. For now, Fundy and I. He’s grown up quite a bit in the little place that we’ve settled down in, if I’m to be entirely honest. He’s my little champion. You would be impressed by how quickly he’s grown._

_Send my love to the Samsung Smart Refrigerator, and I extend the same message to you, I_ _guess_ _._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Wilba_

* * *

* * *

Phil’s letter in return arrives at a coolly eager time: long enough to insinuate that Wilbur’s father is a busy man with many other things, but quick enough to ensure that it is returned in a timely manner. The controlled chaos of the timing is enough to earn a chuckle from Wilbur. He wouldn’t think this: but he’s a lot like his father in many ways.

The handwriting isn’t immaculate, but the paper is. He definitely put some time into each word: he is not a man who uses words carelessly. The way he uses words is partially how Wilbur would choose his when in important speeches or talking to crowds.

Wilbur's pen has always been mightier than his sword. It’s one thing to suplex your enemies with incredible feats of strength, or to bind them with magic. It is, of course, another thing entirely when all you have to do is say the word and people bend to your will.

So, personal sword in hand, he begins to wield his greatest weapon.

* * *

* * *

_It is once again me, Father Dearest:_

_Greetings from the Dream SMP! I bear incredible tidings._

_Things have never fallen into place as well as they have. It seems as if opportunity herself is smiling on me and my little friends. Despite it all, we’ve finally found a place to call home here. Of course, things are not without their complications. Tommy (who I have told you about before) has served as a right hand man throughout the entirety of this process. Admittedly, for how aggressive he is (and even though he has a knack for getting himself into trouble more times than not), he is loyal._

_We’ve been collaborating together quite a bit lately, you’d be quite surprised what two heads together can conjure. I’m considering staying here for a bit longer. In all honesty, I see a home here. Potentially with these new friends I’ve made. I’ve heard whispers on the wind that more people might be joining too, which is quite exciting. A door’s opening, Philza Minecraft, and I can feel the gentle hum of opportunity begin to build. I’m excited for what the future holds._

_I won’t beat around the bush here anymore, old man. Tommyinnit and I are making a business. Where opportunity shines, so too does the need to grab it._

_In case you were wondering -- and let’s be honest, you absolutely were -- the business in question is an absolutely normal Hto Dog Van. We plan to sell hot dogs and absolutely nothing else. The fun thing about that is that there is nothing else at all that we sell. Just a simple and humble hto dog vendor here._

_That aside: Fundy grows more and more every day. With how he’s growing I wouldn’t be surprised if he outlived me tenfold. I’ve been teaching him guitar: just yesterday he dove into the lake and I taught him how to swim! By force! He almost died! Got all my clothes wet in the process. I am writing this letter in the nude. Everyone is well, or as well as they can be. Dream’s cracked the proverbial whip on several of these server rules, so my business might need to be under wraps for now. (These blokes. Can’t appreciate a good god damn htodog. Could you imagine?)_

_I’ve gotten a letter back from Sally: it actually got back at around the same times yours did. (Yours was earlier, but I suppose that’s because she’s constantly moving. I’m surprised the letter even got to her in the first place.) She seems to be doing fine: says that she’s going to have to go a couple of days as an actual fish due to some sort of magic deal. If I’m to be completely honest the supernatural completely evades me. It’s interesting, but I’ve always been as mortal as the regular human. Things that are beyond natural have never piqued my interest. I much prefer writing and song over brawn and supernatural. Words are as old as time. They will stand when I say them and remain after I’m long gone._

_I’m sure you’re familiar with the concept._

_Other than that, things could not be going better. I’m prepared to defend my honest business against whatever we might face. That Dream character and his friends: they seem the type to try and oppress Tommy and I for our business, though people seem quite interested in the concept._

_I am glad to hear that the Samsung Smart Refrigerator that you are in love with and has birthed me is doing well. I am doubly pleased to know that you have asserted that the person you are in love with is, in fact, a Samsung Smart Refrigerator. It’s great to hear that you have accepted this fact and are not frantically trying to remind me that she is not, in fact, a Samsung Smart Refrigerator. I hope you both can kiss, but I know she cannot as she is -- in case you were unaware, but she’s your significant other so -- a Samsung Smart Refrigerator._

_… All that aside though, it is great to hear from you. I miss you, despite my eagerness to leave from under your wing when we were still living together. I cherish our time together and can only hope that I can provide this same feeling to Fundy. You mean a lot to me, Philza. I’m proud to be your son._

_And I only hope I can make you proud too._

_Also earlier, I lied: we’re selling drugs._

_Wooly Ewe in a Suit_

* * *

* * *

The message sails the seas and returns with great care to Phil. The words that his son writes mean much more than the paper itself, and he cherishes every word ( even the ones that make him scoff in a lighthearted annoyance ). And, with pen and paper, he begins to write back.

Wilbur has never been known as a man who takes things lying down. He is a fighter: passionate for his words and his ambitions, and from what it seemed there would soon be an opportunity to put that ambition to the test. A part of him knows of the mortality of man. A part of him knows that his son's joy won't always stay this way. But for a brief moment, he hopes that it will: and cherishes the fact that it is now. 


	2. Prelude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, as it does. The time between letters is almost immediate with return or drawn out.
> 
> Wilbur learns what it means to be a leader, and the weight on his shoulders is heavier than ever. Yet, he keeps his promise. He keeps his father informed, if putting on a brave face in form of writing.
> 
> His words remain his guidance and weapon. His ally. His comfort.
> 
> Once again, he picks up the pen.

Anticipation.

Wilbur sets his guitar off to the side, chords with no words beginning to fill the empty air with the gentle strumming of guitar. He's pragmatic, yet eccentric. Optimistically cautious. Enigmatically sensible. An oxy without the moron. (Tommy’s not inside of the van right now). With a single light that will spark a revolution and light the world ablaze; a world that with this declaration would claim that the world as they know it will turn on its head.

His words remain his guidance and weapon. His ally. His comfort.

Once again, he picks up the pen.

Wilbur Soot keeps his promises, and the letter gets delivered with haste. From the beak of a bird to the hands of the man with one life left, Philza scans the page with slight fondness.

* * *

* * *

_ Hello Phil, it’s me, once again, your son: _

_ There is a distinct change in the air here. The ground thrums for freedom. Walls are being erected on all sides, there is a pillar of fire that signifies our passion. Much has changed since we’ve last talked, and in such little time. The time of the hto dog van seems to be behind us. We push forward and we anticipate revolution. Phil, we’ve defected. We’ve declared independance from the oppression and tyranny of the greater Dream SMP. _

_ I’ve never fancied myself a man for politics, and if I’m to be completely honest with you Phil at first I was not sure how to start, but this place has needed a change for quite some time. When in the course of human events it becomes necessary to defect from tyranny, men must rise to the occasion; and the wonderful news is I’m not alone. I’ve got Tommy, Tubbo, Eret, and the cause is only growing. This will serve as the mere spark that sets the server ablaze. _

_ That having been said, when independance was declared, we were met with a declaration of war. If I’m to be entirely honest I don’t feel any shame or horror when staring into the face of this declaration. This is the time where my men must stand tall and fight against those who oppress us. I am included in these men, of course. We can thwart their advances. Those who have declared war against us have only done so because they are inundated with greed. They’re hungry for power. If we can outsmart them, if we can show them that our small country can stand up against a war, it can stand independent against all else. _

_ I understand that it is going to be difficult, but I believe in my men, and I believe in my country. This country, by the way, is henceforth known as L’Manberg. (Or L’Manburg, if you’re feeling more uuuh then eeeh.) On this subject, I found out that technically, as the beginnings of these walls that surround were being built, my son was our first citizen through birth. He’s an “og L’Manburgian”, as they say. I couldn’t be more proud. I’m sure Sally would be, if she were here to see. _

_ I’ve talked to her lately, actually. She seems quite keen on the idea of revolution too, though I suppose that’s the pirate part of her talking. If I’m to be honest, I miss her a great deal. She seems to be doing well, she’s quite capable. Not much to report on there, if that even interests you. Besides, I’ve got my men to take care of. No time for silly things like women.  _

_ I’ve given the crow that delivered your message some food, I hope you don’t mind. It seems quite starved. You should throw more crumbs to your crows, I’m sure they would appreciate it. _

_ We’re gearing up for battle and planning strategy, so I’m afraid I can’t rest for longer. There is a war to be won. I am confident in being on the right side of history, and I know my men are too. By the time you get this, I suppose I will be in the midst of battles, so please send your well wishes old man. I don’t think we’ll need it much, but it would be appreciated. _

_ All my love to you, and to the Samsung Smart Refrigerator ( that is indeed a Smart Refrigerator and not a human woman ), _

_ Wibble Sweat _

* * *

* * *

Time passes slower than before. 

It’s agonizing.

The time in-between Phil’s reply and Wilbur’s newest letter arrival seems like ages, though it really only takes a couple of weeks at most. Phil is all but relieved to receive a letter from his son even if it’s not as soon as he would have liked. Something in him feels uneasy about the reply: Wilbur is usually not incredibly punctual but judging by the last letter…

Phil had reason to worry, no matter how confident Wilbur had seemed to be.

But the bird returns with a letter in its beak and Phil no longer has any reason to worry: and if he does he's sated if for a moment.

Relief floods him. Anxiety evades him. 

His son is alright.

He isn't dead. Or worse.

* * *

* * *

_Phil, the Man Who Has Brought Me Into This World, It’s Me Again:_

_I’ve been quite the busy man! War seems to be a lot of work. Go figure._

_First’s first: we’ve been betrayed._

_In all honesty, I should’ve seen this coming. Bloke’s always been a bit of a snake. We’ve moved on without him, but he’s given us countless bits of damage to our great country. TnT was rigged at the ground of our Embassy. TnT was rigged in the ground of our L’Manberg. We’ve been played. Perhaps I went into things far too optimistic. Perhaps I should be a bit more level, a bit more cautious._

_Despite this, we pushed forward. That’s all one can do when faced with a brutal unknown, is it not?_

_ I’ve mentioned Tommy quite a few times, and even though he is my friend and right hand, his mouth has been more of a liability than an asset. I’m sure he knows this, but he never quite seems to know when to shut up. He’s gotten himself close to death on many occasions and doesn’t know when enough is enough… Though, for his credit (and as I have said), he is passionate. He will fight for a cause. _

_I write to you as an independent man, and I have to admit… It mostly is thanks to Tommy._

_ It was not without its complications, Philza. We had to lose a lot to get here - him especially. Though… That aside, he is a valuable asset to this team. And for how pushy and loud he is, he makes for an excellent right hand man. _

_We have independance. Our war has been won._

_The days of the drug cartel Hto Dog van are over, old man. We are a free nation, a server separate from the Dream SMP. We have built and completed the walls on all sides. Within them, we are safe, and we are free._

_...Yet._

_I can’t help but feel anger towards the traitor. Bloody asshole. He smells bad too, did you know? His voice isn’t even good, it’s like a bastardization of mine and Technoblade’s. He’s got these stupid bloody glasses to cover his special eyes like he’s some sort of anime protagonist. (I don’t even watch anime. You know what I’m talking about though, you filthy fucking weeb.) Either way, our war is won._

_We’re free. Isn’t that great, Philza? I’ve helped our nation win. There is only up to go from here. There is only progress to be made._

_As for the Sally updates, which I’m sure you love and are not annoyed by at all, she is doing fine. She’s said she’s just somewhere off of a sea with a long name she cannot spell, which I have excused since she’s a bloody pirate. She’s only got one eye. Christ, what a woman. She’s doing as pirates do, really. Not much there._

_I’ve told everyone she’s a salmon and I show no sign of stopping._

_Fundy’s just as fine too, he’s still growing as quickly as he can. I don’t think he’ll ever be able to be taller than me (since I am the tallest man in the world), but he’ll grow up to be at least a bit taller than the average bloke, I reckon._

_I’m composing the anthem of L’Manberg now, and I should get back to work. There is still so much left to do._

_Great to hear about the Smart Refrigerator, by the way. You two should kiss._

_Wiggle Sour_

* * *

* * *

The uneasiness that Phil feels when reading this letter would be the first of many instances, and though he finds himself proud and chuckling over his words, he knows his son better than anyone else…

The letter gives him pause.

The constant reassurance of their evident freedom, down to the way that his shaking script spoke more candidly about any of his attempts at earnesty (though it looks like he’s gone to great lengths to try and steady his writing) is unmistakable. And the comment about the traitor… Wilbur understands what loyalty is. He has gone to great lengths to reassure his father that he values loyalty above all else.

What this seems to be is dwelling, and if a stop isn’t put to this soon…

There is no telling what could happen in the future, but until then, Phil will have to wait for the next letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fanfiction readers we are really in it now. i have some really cool ideas for how this is going to further progress and several slightly heartbreaking ideas for how to possibly not just do letters and a bit of prose as things go further. be sure to stick around until the end, because i have some incredible things planned for later chapters! :> something i've found hard is keeping true to the characters while also somewhat explaining the inner machinations of their minds here, so i hope i struck that balance well! thanks again to my beta readers, you rock :>


End file.
